


Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, But Mostly Smut, Fluff and Smut, Just... All of the Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Painfully Bad Jokes, Shower Sex, Switching, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After they've been engaged, (lovingly) kicked Stretch out and then remodeled the house, Blue and Red come to a shocking realization:They're alone in the house now, so their trysts don't have to be confined to the bedroom anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuploaded from my Cherryberry oneshot book, though clearly I was insane to try and fit this beast into one chapter.

“Aaaaand… there!” Blue exclaimed as he pressed the last of the star stickers to the ceiling with his thumb. He squealed as Red loosened his grip around his hips and he slid down in his arms before being caught again around the ribcage.

He easily could have just gotten a stool, but Red insisted on lifting him up instead, though Blue certainly didn’t mind. Red let out a rough chuckle. “I’ve got ya.”

Blue looked around the room once Red had released him from his hold. “So, this is it. Our house is finished!”

“Your house,” Red interjected.

“No,” Blue scoffed. “You live here now too! It’s as much your house as it is mine.”

“Right…” Red said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve lived here three months, and you have for decades. Got it. Totally the same thing.”

Blue reached up and grabbed him by the back of the skull, dragging him down for a kiss and pulling him into a hug once he broke away. “Quit it,” he murmured into Red’s neck, nuzzling him affectionately.

“Alright, alright,” Red relented, returning the embrace and placing a light kiss to the side of his skull. “At least they finally turned the fucking water on in Stretch’s new place, because I would never claim to live anywhere he did. Or… took showers in, whatever.”

Blue was about to reply, but it was cut off by a yawn. “Well, care to try out these new stickers, then?” he asked instead, pulling away enough to gesture to the ceiling of their bedroom, now littered with glow in the dark stickers in the shapes of stars. He had wanted to give them a try as soon as he put them up, so he had held off until they were just about ready to head to bed, pajamas and everything. Well, maybe not Red, unless you counted being void of pants and in one of Blue’s old shirts to be properly dressed for bed.

“Well, it would be pretty dumb to help you put them up if I was planning on protesting, huh?” Red commented as he walked across the room and flicked the lights off.

Blue let out a delighted little gasp when the stickers - of varying shapes and sizes - slowly but surely brightened until they were glowing at a comfortably dim level, the light warm and soothing. Blue grinned and leaned into Red’s side when the skeleton that went by the same name returned to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “What do you think?” Blue asked, looking up at his fiance.

Red’s crimson eyelights gleamed down at him as he returned the gaze. “They’re pretty neat, but look like giant piles of dick compared to you.”

“Stars, Red!” Blue replied, voice somewhere between a giggle and a scoff. Of course his companion would choose such an…  _ interesting  _ way to compliment him. “But,” he added, “I suppose I would have to feel the same way about them compared to you as well, though I would… phrase it differently.”

Blue smiled when he felt a soft kiss being pressed to his forehead. “Thanks, sweetheart. Though, I am a giant pile of dicks in the first place.”

Blue sighed, once again unsure if he was charmed or exasperated. “Very funny. Care to tell me more about it in bed?”

“Tell you more about dicks?”

“Ah, no,” Blue corrected, giggling. “That was just my way of saying that sleep sounds pretty good right about now.”

Red snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. “Damn, I had a speech written and memorized and everything…” he sighed, but still lead Blue over to their bed and opened the covers for him.

Blue wiggled into their bed, smiling when Red joined him and pressed his back up against his front. Blue grabbed the blankets and pulled them over the both of them, placing a soft kiss on the back of Red’s neck and wrapping his arms around his ribcage. At first, Red had been embarrassed that he somehow always ended up as the little spoon despite being taller, but he had grown out of it, and Blue was definitely thankful for that. But while being pressed so close Red and his warm cinnamon smell usually calmed him, it now only made him fizzle with excitement.

It had taken a while, but now that their house was done, it was practically a dreamscape, even if it left them broke. They had turned Stretch’s old room into an office so they could have a better place to work on various things, needed for Red especially considering the job as a sentry in Underswap’s Waterfall he’d snagged. The basement, once a wasteland of his brother’s old stuff, had also been fixed up, now functioning as both a game and exercise room. Of course, Red willfully ignored all of the things in the ‘exercise’ category. As for the rest of the house, basic remodels and fresh coats of paint had been all that was needed to turn it into their own perfect little universe.

“Can’t sleep?” Red murmured.

“Huh? Oh, sorry,” Blue responded, cheeks warming a bit after he was pulled from his thoughts. “I’m just excited, you know? This is kind of a milestone.” He squeezed Red a little tighter for a moment. “I love you.”

“Love ya too,” Red replied, then paused for a bit. “Say, I don’t know exactly how excited you are, but… I could stay up a bit longer.”

It took Blue a second, but he caught on quickly when one of Red’s hands migrated over behind him to rest on his iliac crest. He blushed a bit and scooted up so he could place his chin on Red’s shoulder. “Yeah, sleep can wait,” he whispered, punctuating his statement with a soft kiss to the side of his counterpart’s skull.

“Mmm,” Red hummed, tightening his grip on his pelvis. “Sounds good, but I still don’t really feel like moving. Think this is fine?”

Blue bit the inside of his cheek. “Yeah…”

He began to gently trace over Red’s ribs, earning a shiver. He worked his way down, then slipped a hand onto his alternate’s spine through his shirt. He pressed his fingertips ever so slightly between each vertebra until he finally reached Red’s sacrum, then got impatient and pulled his partner’s shirt up so he had better access. Red let out a heavy breath when Blue started touching his spine without the cover of his shirt, but it hitched when the other of his hands moved down to grip the side of his pelvis.

Blue had never been the patient type, at least not in situations like this, so he barely managed to hold out for a minute before his fingers found themselves to be pressed against Red’s pubis and rubbing at the sensitive bones. They were already warm to the touch, sending a wave of excitement through Blue’s body, and he closed his eyes when he felt a bit of soft, malleable magic seep from the bones.

Red let out another breath, shifting his hips a bit as Blue continued the gentle touches. Before long, the magic was coaxed to take shape, and Blue found himself with exactly what he wanted in his hand. Red grunted as Blue gave him a gentle stroke, then a second, and a third. Blue had always been quite excitable, so just the feeling of his companion’s magic stiffening in his grip was more than enough to have him subconsciously manifested, cock hard and pressed up against Red’s sacrum.

The Fell monster swallowed loudly, pressing back against the magic and earning a little whimper from his fiance. Blue shifted, getting a better grip on Red’s cock - now fully hard in his grip - then upped the pace, making his strokes longer and quicker. He smiled and kissed the side of his counterpart’s skull when Red broke and let out a quiet groan. “Feels good?”

“Uh, yeah…” Red mumbled in response. 

Blue slowed his hand for a moment, blushed, then resumed, with far more vigor. 

“F-Fuck!” Red coughed out along with a strangled moan in response to his lover’s more vigorous touch.

Blue breathed raggedly against his counterpart’s skull as his own excitement built, then let out a whimper when Red formed his body, the soft magic pressing against his. Red leaked a drop of precum into his hand, making the punishing movement he was maintaining easier. “Blue…” Red panted, swallowing down a moan, “The hell’re you doing? Fuck me already-”

Blue’s face warmed as he removed his hand from Red’s magic and pulled it back to fumble with his pants until he managed to yank them down over his pelvis, sighing as his cock was able to press against his alternate’s summoned flesh unobstructed. He quickly gripped onto Red again, but only gave him a few lazy, uneven strokes as he focused on something else. Blue shifted around a bit, breath hitching once he was at a good enough angle to push inside of his partner, but he didn’t yet. He instead just pressed close to the monster he loved most in the world, then rocked his hips, groaning when his cock rubbed against the warm magic of Red’s body as he ground himself into the cleft of his ass.

Red muttered out a series of curses, cock twitching in Blue’s grip. The aforementioned monster was still keeping true to his impatient qualities, caving after just a few more shallow thrusts against his lover’s magic and bringing his hand up to his face before spitting in it. Red shivered when Blue reached down and slickened their magic before reaching around his body and gripping onto his cock yet again.

Blue shifted away from Red a bit, then positioned himself at his entrance and took his time sliding inside, whimpering out a little moan once he was hilted. “Fuck…” Red muttered, magic tightening around Blue’s cock a bit before relaxing.

Blue gave Red one slow stroke, stopping at the tip of his magic to flick a finger over the sensitive slit there, earning a grunt and then managing to pull a genuine moan from the Fell skeleton’s throat when he took the opportunity to slip about half of the way out of him. Blue added another of his own noises and twitched inside of his lover when Red whimpered and shifted around. The monster got into a good position to move, then let Blue know exactly what he wanted when he started pushing back against him, panting out another little groan.

Blue resumed the movements of his hand on Red’s cock, forgotten for a few moments in the distracting intensity of the moment, and didn’t try to stop himself from breathing out a series of breathless moans into Red’s shoulder. As soon as he got his bearings, Blue fought back against the movements, matching Red’s rhythm and meeting him halfway with his thrusts. Red faltered for a moment, clenching around his cock, but gathered himself quickly and pushed back into Blue’s thrusts again with a weak moan.

As soon as Red made the noise, Blue matched it, putting a bit more power into his thrusts and earning another sound from his lover that caused him to leak a drop of precum within the Fell monster’s magic. Red was always louder as a bottom, and Blue was glad of it, because hearing the primal, unfiltered sounds set him off. It honestly wasn’t entirely sexual for him, because hearing Red let go and trust him in his most vulnerable state sent his Soul stuttering with love whether they were guttural groans or breathless whimpers.

Blue squeezed his alternate’s cock a bit tighter when he got just that, grunting into Red’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut tight. “F-Fuck, Blue…” Red breathed, his movements growing sloppy.

Blue made up for it by going nearly twice as fast as he had been, stopping Red in his tracks and causing him to lay there limply as Blue rutted into him. The skeleton fully enjoyed the desperate gasp he got from his counterpart, doing his best to keep the pace up with his hand on Red’s cock as well. Blue whimpered, feeling an orgasm building at a pace a bit quicker than he would have preferred. He certainly didn’t want to rush his lover, though judging by how hard Red was clenching around him, it seemed like he was right there with him. 

Blue did his best, but he often forgot exactly what to do in the moments before climax, so the movements of his hand grew uneven and his thrusts stuttered. Perhaps this made him a bad top, but even so, it was sufficient. Red let out a high whine that he would probably hate himself for later, shuddering as his magic clamped down on Blue’s cock. The Swap monster gasped, managing to push into the other a few more times before hilting himself and letting go.

He only managed to shoot one rope of cum into his alternate’s magic before a hot stream of fluid from Red’s cock spurted out onto his fingers. Blue moved his hand to catch the rest of Red’s ectoplasm in his palm, then enveloped the skeleton’s cockhead in his hand and massaged it with the warm wetness of its own cum. Blue panted as his orgasm was tapering off, but snapped back to reality at the sound of a low, scratchy groan from Red from feeling of Blue’s cum soaked hand rubbing at his oversensitive magic. Blue slowly moved his hand to the base of Red’s cock and gripped it firmly there, paying no mind to the fact that he was smearing his ectoplasm all over their blankets. The Swap skeleton sucked in a deep breath, then let it out slowly, still throbbing alongside his cum within his fiance, but managing to open his eyes and speak.

“I love you, Red.”

“I… I love ya too…” Red panted out in response, body relaxing a bit against Blue’s.

He sighed when Red’s cock de-manifested in his hand, still doing his best to ignore the mess, and choosing instead to place his hand on Red’s conjured abdomen, just over where he was still buried deep inside of him. Red whimpered, shivering even though they were both practically on fire and sweating underneath their blankets. The problem was somewhat solved when Red fumbled around for a moment before managing to throw the covers off of them, both monsters sighing with relief once the cooler air of the room washed over them.

They lay there for a while, content with their Souls fluttering, until Blue finally de-manifested as well and left Red with only his ectoplasm to fill him. He didn’t seem to mind, sighing and shifting into a more comfortable position. “Thanks sweetheart,” Red murmured. “That was nice.”

Blue smiled, cheeks still tinted with his cyan magic, though the worst of his blush had gone. “Yeah… so, it was my pleasure.”

Red chuckled. “Literally.”

That didn’t technically qualify as a pun, right? It was true, after all, so Blue allowed himself a giggle. “I guess you’re right.”

The comfortable silence stretched on for a few more minutes until Blue spoke again. “You know, I really like it when you, ah, make noise…” He trailed off, already embarrassed. “Um, what I mean is, it’s a way of letting your guard down, so I just wanted you to know that it makes me happy.”

Red let out another breathy laugh. “Yeah, sorry for being all quiet and shit so often. Kinda just my instincts ‘r whatever. But,” he added, “If you want me to moan like a bitch in heat and scream your name every time we fuck, I could give it a try. Anything for you, Baby-Blue.”

Blue flushed. “Stars, I didn’t mean… I-I don’t want you to force anything, because that’s not the point. I just like when you don’t think about it, is all.” He thought for a moment. “Plus, you couldn’t do that even if you wanted to, my brother-” He cut himself off. Wait a minute…

“Yep,” Red chuckled, “Even though I  _ adore  _ every single fiber of his being, especially all those times when he asked to suck my dick while also trying to bet a million G with himself that I can’t get it up in the first place, it’s been pretty nice to have Stretch out of the house.”

Blue shook his head. “Yeah, uh… he… didn’t exactly have very many boundaries. He cared about you, though,” he said. “He’s just… creative in the ways he chooses to show it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Red scoffed. “He obviously likes me to some extent, seeing as he didn’t dust me by way of a foot up the ass once he found out I was fucking his baby brother, but he’s still a flaming bag of dicks.”

Blue sighed, giving up. “Stars…”

“Hey, wait,” Red added after a few moments. “Stretch is out of the house. You even know what that fuckin _means_, Blue?” He laughed loudly. “We can do whatever we fucking want! And what I mean by that is that we can fuck  _ wherever  _ we want!”

“Uh… what?”

“Think about it,” Red said, gently pulling from Blue’s hold and struggling into a sitting position. “What’s the difference now between hitting the sheets on the bed or on the couch? Well, uh, hitting the cushions, I guess, but whatever.”

Blue pushed himself up as well, looking into his fiance’s gleaming eyelights in the darkness of the room. “Uh… other people besides us will sit on that couch?”

“So what?” Red responded. “Other people might come into your room and step on the carpet where some of our jizz once was. Who gives a shit?”

Blue sighed, placing his face in his hand. “I… I guess we could try if you want, but the furniture's still new, so…”

Red cackled, literally clapping his hands in delight. “Babe, you’re thinking too small. Hold on,” he said, slipping from the bed and walking across the room to flip the lights on before scurrying to the bathroom. Blue shielded himself from the light for a moment, before eyeing the mess on their bed and remembering that he hated it. He gripped the blanket and spread it out so that all of the ectoplasm was exposed to the open air, encouraging it to evaporate faster.

He looked up when Red emerged from the bathroom with the magic that had been forming his body nowhere to be seen. “Kay,” Red continued, coming to stand by the bed. “I literally want to fuck you in every single room in this house,” he declared, placing a hand over his sternum.

Blue slowly raised his browbones, thoroughly unimpressed. “Seriously?”

“About as serious as I was when I said I was going to eat everything in your fridge that one time. And if you recall, you had to go to the store an hour after that statement.” Red smirked before continuing. “You know what? I’m literally going to make a fucking list. Hold on.”

Red opened the drawer in their nightstand, then pulled out a notepad and pen. “Alright,” Red said, commentating his actions, “Here I go,  _ not  _ sitting in my own jizz.”

He kept to his word, plopping down beside the crimson smear in the sheets rather than onto it. Red grabbed the pen and wrote ‘bedroom’ on the first line of the paper, then crossed it out. “This is our new list of rooms in our completed house that we need to fuck in.”

Blue blushed, looking away for a moment. “Uh… okay…”

Red wrote down the rest of the rooms in the house, using all lowercase letters as usual, though few could even read the Fell monster’s handwriting in the first place. It was… interesting. “Alright,” Red said once he was finished, picking up the pad and looking at it. “We have a mission to dick each other in our bathroom, the stairs and landing-”

“T-That’s not a room!” Blue interjected, still flustered.

“Well, it’s an area of the house,” Red defended. “Anyway, we also have Stretch’s bedroom, or, uh, the office, then Stretch’s old bathroom from there, the living room, the kitchen, the laundry room, the downstairs bathroom, and the basement.” Red set the paper down and pretended to adjust some invisible glasses on his face. “Any questions?”

Blue sighed yet again, but then offered his fiance an affectionate smile. “Why are you still so amazing, even after you say stuff like '_dick each other_'?"

Red chuckled, shrugging. “Hell if I know. But, we should set some ground rules too.” He picked the pad of paper back up. “Alright, rule one, we have to do it in order. No random quickies in another room, you just gotta jerk it if you’re too impatient.”

“Oh my god!” Blue exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. “Red- we don’t- that would never happen in the first place, what-?” He stopped himself, and took a deep breath. This was Red. Of course he would say something like that. No big deal. “Sure, fine. I accept. Anything else?”

Red nodded as he finished writing it down. “Yeah. We also have to be in there the whole time. No foreplay or whatever in another room before hopping over. It’s going to be an epic showdown all at once.”

Blue agreed to this rule as well, then listened to another. “Okay, and I think this is the last one,” Red started, “But we need to cum, like, obviously. Both of us, at least once in every room. Sure, it’d technically still count as having sex if one of us whipped it out and stuck it in for a few, but that’d be lame, not to mention that it’d suck ass.”

After Blue had sighed and nodded, Red set the paper aside and leaned forward to place a tender, loving kiss on his forehead. “You think we’re good for bed now?”

Blue examined their sheets and blanket. The ectoplasm had evaporated for the most part, only slight dark patches and the scent of cinnamon remaining. “Yeah.”

“Cool.” Red hopped from the bed once more, flicked the lights off, then returning and pulled Blue close.

“Got ya,” he growled playfully as he pulled the blankets over them. “You are going to be a spoon so little tonight that I’ll need a microscope to see you,” Red said, punctuating his statement with a series of light, tickly kisses to the side of his skull.

Blue giggled, squirming a bit but relaxing fully into his lover’s hold once Red relented and nuzzled into the crook of his neck instead. “I think I’d like that. Good night, Red. I love you.”

“Love ya too, as always. Night, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

The shower the next morning was customary, but Blue grew a bit suspicious when Red suggested they turn it into a bath instead. Nevertheless, he was more than happy to comply, allowing the tub to fill with water before turning it off and sitting down.

To his delight, he ended up in Red’s lap, and the Fell monster’s hands found their way to his shoulders where they massaged the bones firmly and soothingly. Blue leaned back further against his alternate, sighing and running his fingers through the warm water. It happened so slowly that he almost didn’t notice it, but Red left him with no doubts with his words once he had managed to move his hands down to grip his iliac crests. “Wanna cross another room from the list?”

Blue’s cheeks dusted over with his magic, but he nodded, shuddering a bit. “Yeah…”

“Good,” Red rasped, voice deep and rumbling.

“Stars,” he breathed when one of Red’s hands slipped down to rub tight circles against his pubis and the monster’s tongue ran up the length of his neck. Red hummed into the vertebrae, pulling his tongue back into his mouth only as long as it took to press a firm kiss to his bones before resuming his previous actions.

Blue allowed his eyesockets to flutter shut, simply reveling in the feeling of his magic growing warm within his pelvis, until a needy ache spread through the bones and his magic seeped out into Red’s waiting grip, quickly forming and hardening under the touches. Blue whimpered out a quiet moan when his lover began stroking him, the little noises the water made rhythmic and almost hypnotic. He was pulled from his haze when he felt Red’s cock press up against his sacrum, and he swallowed, working to form his body as the need to feel his counterpart inside of him quickly grew.

Red growled into his neck when his cock pressed against Blue’s magic, quickly positioning himself and prodding at his entrance, but not moving to push inside. The Fell monster was going infuriatingly slowly, hand somehow still beyond steady on Blue’s cock while he pushed just the tiniest bit harder against him with every little movement. Blue gasped out a moan when Red’s cockhead finally slipped inside of him, but unfortunately, his companion was keeping up with his little game, and pulled right back out. Blue whimpered, but Red was quick to return, even if it was just the tip of him.

It must have been ten minutes before Red finally hilted himself, but Blue gained a bit of satisfaction with the shaky moan that slipped from his fiance’s throat. Teasing was all the more enjoyable when you know that the other one is desperate as well, just better at hiding it. Luckily, Red seemed to be done, and set a slow, steady pace of thrusting up into him from below, hand still steady on his cock to an extremely impressive level. How much practice had Red had with jerking people off? Honestly, Blue thought it was less than him, but it seemed to literally be as natural to Red as breathing was.

Blue had already been close, so it was scarcely a minute before he was whimpering as he clamped down on Red’s cock and turned the bathwater the color of his namesake with his ectoplasm. Red slowed down, tenderly kissing his neck and shoulder until Blue confirmed his desire to him to continue, then resumed the same pace he had been going at before. Blue smiled smugly in between his quiet moans when Red quickened things up with a rough groan, his hand finally stuttering in its pumps on his cock for a moment. Ten minutes later, and Blue was whimpering and squirming through another orgasm as Red lightly bit his neck while he experienced his own, staining his insides purple and groaning in his pleasure so genuinely that Blue arched his back and nearly wailed even as his climax was fading out.

Once the bath was drained and cleaned - along with them - and they were dried and dressed, Red gave him the honor of crossing their bathroom off of the list. Blue was still skeptical of this list, as it honestly seemed unnecessary, but he cooperated anyway, and gave Red no complaints while they finished getting ready and then set out. Crossing their bedroom and bathroom off from the list wasn’t exactly all that much of an accomplishment, as those were the two rooms in the house they had had sex in before. There were… a few other locations outside of the house, yes, but they were equally safe and private. Or so Blue hoped, at least.

Blue found himself to be quite frustrated all day at work, for the sole reason that Red had coerced him into thinking about sex constantly. Or… maybe that was just him? Honestly, he didn’t even know anymore. A few more years and he might be swearing like a sailor and throwing his dirty clothes directly into his significant other’s face because he thought it was funny. With Red in his life, he’d… already come a long way. Who knows how many of Red’s habits he’d eventually pick up?

Of course, once he was home from work, full of dinner, and curled up on the couch in his fiance’s hold, he was feeling much better. A yawn from him sent the both of them up the stairs and to their room, but as soon as Blue put a hand on the doorknob, ready to climb into bed right there and now, Red’s arms wrapped around his ribcage and pulled him backward, attacking his neck with a series of quick kisses.

Blue squealed and giggled. “Ah- Red! What’s this about?”

“Well,” Red said, granting his neck mercy from his tickles, “I figure, while we’re here, you know, on the landing and stairs and such, that we could knock another one off the list. Sound good? S’fine if you’re too tired. Sleep gets me almost as hard as you anyway.”

Blue chose to ignore that last comment, and nodded, cheeks tinted cyan. “Yeah… I-I’d like to feel you before bed. Uh… and I suppose we can make it happen here and on the stairs…” Definitely still not a room, but again, Blue kept his comments to himself.

Red kissed his neck a few more times, then spoke into the side of his skull. “Sounds good, sweetheart. Oh and by the way,” he added, “I was kidding. Sleep gets me about as hard as the fuckin air compared to you. My dick is pretty much a neutron star when you get anywhere near it. Hopefully less deadly, though.”

Blue felt a brief moment of shame for his reaction, but he couldn’t stop his laughter. Space got him every time. “Very funny, Red, but I don’t really think you’re setting the mood all that well.”

“Heh, right, sorry,” Red chuckled. “How’s this?”

Blue gasped when he suddenly found himself pushed against the railing and staring down into their kitchen, Red behind him with his hands massaging his iliac crests. “T-That’s… this is… good…” he whispered, breath hitching when Red’s tongue found his neck.

“Good,” his alternate growled into his vertebrae.

Blue was not about to let Red unnecessarily tease him for long this time, but luckily his lover seemed to be sharing his impatience this time around, barely waiting a minute before shoving a hand into Blue’s pants and going for his pubis. As per usual, the skeleton was quick to manifest and harden in his alternate’s grip, shivering as Red thumbed his slit and wasted no time before giving him a few firm, slow strokes.

Still, Blue was sick and tired of waiting. He formed his body, eliciting a surprised grunt from his counterpart. “Damn, already?”

“J-Just…” Blue stammered, leaning more heavily on the railing, “Just…”

“Fuck you already?”

Not exactly how he would have phrased it, but Red certainly wasn’t wrong. “Um, y-yeah…”

“Well, how could I say no to something like that?” Red rasped, squeezing Blue’s cock tighter in his hand and nearly causing his knees to give out combined with the roughness of his voice.

“I’ve got ya,” Red assured him, pushing him forward a bit more so that his sternum was resting on the railing. Blue grabbed onto it as well as his companion used his free hand to slip Blue’s pants down over his hips and to his knees.

It probably would have been more comfortable to take them the rest of the way off, but Blue was certainly appreciating the speed at which things were moving along. He whimpered when Red’s fingers, slickened with saliva, came down to rub at him, then gasped when one slipped inside and prodded around. Red chuckled at his reaction, adding a second and pushing them in further to the last knuckle. Blue bit the inside of his cheek, but released it along with a moan when Red pressed the phalanges down into his prostate.

Red leaned forward over him and kissed his spine, pushing his fingers in and out of his magic a few more times before removing them, and Blue grieved the loss, but his sorrows quickly evaporated when they were replaced by his partner’s cockhead pressing to his entrance. “Ready?”

Blue didn’t reply, just pushed back against his fiance until he managed to catch the head of his magic within his own. “Oh- fuck-” Red grunted, quickly thrusting forward and hilting himself in response to Blue’s eagerness.

The Swap monster whined, clenching around Red’s cock and shivering when the aforementioned skeleton’s hand resumed its steady pumps on his. It was actually quite the interesting sensation, looking down into the room below and knowing full well that he would careen over the edge and fall into it if not for the railing, but the novelty of the situation was amplified tenfold with the way Red was rutting into him enthusiastically from behind, a series of strained grunts slipping out from between his sharp teeth. Blue panted, allowing his tongue to loll out of his mouth, but he pulled it back inside when a drop of drool dripped from it and miraculously landed in the sink, of all places.

Red chuckled from behind him, the sound ending in a moan that send Blue drooling a stream of precum into his alternate’s fingers. “Feelin alright, sweetheart?”

He was feeling a whole lot more than fine. If Blue had to describe exactly how he was feeling, he would put it at something like ‘_dangerously close to cumming_.’ “Ye-_ah!_-es, Red…” he panted.

“You gon’ cum for me, Baby-Blue?”

And there Red went again, sniffing out his impending orgasms as he always did. “Mmm… m-mhm…” Blue hummed out in confirmation, not bothering with words.

Red moved his free hand from where it had been resting on Blue’s hip to help pull him back onto his cock, then wrapped it around his ribcage instead, holding him steady. The added touch only made Blue’s knees weaker, but he was safe and in no danger of falling, fully supported by his lover and the railing.

Blue came as anticipated with a shuddering moan, but the glory of his orgasm was cut extremely short when he caught sight of some of his ectoplasm shooting out past the bars of the railing and spattering all over the kitchen. Sink, counter, floor, and even the table. Red must have noticed his discomfort, speeding up his hand on Blue’s cock and thrusting into him a bit more roughly. “Don’t worry about it love, just focus on me.”

Blue did, allowing his eyesockets to fall closed and letting out a long, uneven breath as his climax overtook his mind again. He was sure that at least a few drops of his cum managed to run down the underside of his cock and dribble onto the carpet they were standing on, but since he had already violated their kitchen beyond what he could have ever considered, he supposed it wasn’t worth worrying about.

When Blue was finished, Red pulled out of him with a groan, still hard and without his own relief, but as usual, Blue was nowhere near opposed to continuing. “Let’s move to the stairs then?” Red panted, slowing his hand on Blue’s cock.

“Yeah…” he breathily replied, allowing Red to lead him over to the stairs.

The Fell monster walked about halfway down the staircase and took a seat, waited for Blue to wiggle the rest of the way out of his pants, then pulled him down onto his lap. He let out a breath, ending in a small moan when Red wrapped his hand around both of their lengths and dragged it slowly up along the stiffened magic, grip tight almost to an uncomfortable degree. “Lemme know when you’re good to go, sweetheart,” Red said breathily.

“Now,” Blue said immediately, meeting Red’s gaze through his blush.

Red cocked a browbone, and Blue wasted no time in following through, rising up to his knees and positioning Red’s cock before sinking down on it with a sigh. Red let him adjust for a minute, then surprised him by roughly gripping onto two of his floating ribs and blatantly pulling him up on his cock, waiting a moment for a nod of approval - which he shyly received - and then slamming Blue back down again. He coughed out a moan, and another after that when Red repeated the motion. The position was one they often did when intimacy was their primary goal, but this was quite unusual, considering Red’s crippling lack of energy and sub-par strength.

Blue gasped and squirmed when he felt something he couldn’t quite explain for a moment, then looked down and saw that Red was bent over between the two of them, mouth closed around his cockhead. “R-Red?”

The Fell skeleton released him and allowed his cock fall back onto his conjured stomach, then smiled up at him. “Heh, one of the few benefits of being a scrawny bitch is some flexibility. Just let me take care a’ya, sunshine.”

“O-Okay,” Blue stammered, whining when Red snagged his magic with his mouth again and suckled on the tip of it. He shivered in Red’s lap, the intense and unyielding stimulation to the most sensitive areas of his cock along with the warmth of his alternate’s magic massaging his insides with its girth and ridges quickly doing him in.

Red let out a growly moan around his magic, then pressed his mouth down more firmly around it, providing better suction and flicking his tongue repeatedly over the slit. Blue grit his teeth as the sensation peaked, and as soon as the first shot of his cum entered Red’s mouth, the monster set him down one final time on his own cock and released deep inside of him with a loud groan.

Blue gasped out a series of short moans, gripping Red’s hips with his summoned thighs to steady himself through the intensity of his orgasm. When the last of his ectoplasm had left his body and Red, as usual, and eagerly gulped down every drop, the skeleton raised his head with a breath and pulled Blue into a kiss, pulsing inside of him as his climax faded as well. Blue gladly accepted his partner’s tongue in to caress his own, whimpering and blushing at the taste of himself still coating Red’s mouth.

When they broke away, Red smiled up at him, eyelights hazy with affection. “Love you, Blue.”

Blue smiled back and fell forward against Red’s body, wrapping his arms around the Fell monster and sighing when he felt his alternate return the embrace. “I love you too, Red.” They sat there contentedly for a while, despite being manifested and on the stairs, until Blue spoke. “But… um… let’s not make a habit of doing that to the kitchen..?”

Red laughed. “Alright, fair enough. But it’ll evaporate and such, you know the drill. Ready for bed now?”

“Yeah.”


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour and a snack after work the next day, Red snuck up behind Blue on the couch and gripped onto his shoulders. He yelped in surprise, but smiled soon after at the knowledge of who it was. “Hey, Red.”

“Heya,” Red responded, placing a kiss atop Blue’s skull. “On a scale of one to jizzing your pants, how much of a turn-on is your brother’s old room repurposed into an office?”

Blue sighed. “You know I’m not going to answer that. Plus, that’s a stupid scale, because I don’t know how much room is between one and… the top.”

Red laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Uh, was that a no, then?”

Blue smiled and tilted his head back to look up at his counterpart. “Red, the question you asked me had nothing to do with what I know you’re getting at, but yeah, I’m up for it.”

“Oh,  _ are  _ you?”

Blue groaned. “Never mind, I’m heading to bed early.”

“Too late now!” Red said with a laugh, walking around the couch and dragging him up off it.

Blue giggled and snagged a quick kiss from his fiance. “I know, I was kidding. Let’s go.”

One flight of stairs later, and they had already found themselves with an issue. “Um… we could just try the floor?” Red suggested.

Indeed, there was no furniture other than the desk chairs, and the desks themselves were taken up with various things already to the point they’d have to be distractingly careful. But, perhaps if they combined the two… “Uh, maybe we could be in one of the chairs, and use the desk as support?” he suggested, cheeks warming.

Red raised his browbones, a corner of his mouth curling up in a smile. “That would actually be really fucking hot.” He paused, thinking. “Why don’t you take a seat then, Baby-Blue?” he prompted, gesturing to Blue’s chair.

Blue hesitantly walked over to the chair, pulled his shirt over his head, and sat down. He locked the chair’s wheels so it wouldn’t go rolling anywhere, then nodded. Red strolled over with the permission, wiggling up into Blue’s lap and placing his hands on his shoulders.

Blue sighed, pulling Red down into a kiss, and after a while, when he gently broke away, a strand of their combined saliva stretched between their teeth, warming his face. Blue helped Red out of his shirt, then pressed a gentle kiss to his sternum. Feeling more patient, he slowly worked his way down Red’s ribcage and spine with his touches, caressing and pressing the intimate bones with his fingers. When he finally reached Red’s pelvis, he didn’t bother waiting any longer before pressing the palm of his hand against his partner’s crotch, and found an unexpected softness between his legs. Blue opened his eyes and looked up at his alternate questioningly, pressing a bit harder against the magic.

“Why not?” Red panted in response, pushing back against Blue’s hand.

The Swap monster flushed brighter, but just kissed Red’s sternum again and continued to gently massage the magic. It wasn’t often that either of them made a pussy, though Red did it more often than him anyhow. Blue retracted his hand, then brought it to his mouth and licked his index finger. He next brought it back down, slipped it under the waistband of Red’s shorts, and pressed at his clit with the moistened phalange. Red gasped, shifting a bit in his lap. Blue continued with the gentle touches, sighing as his forearm was met with warm magic when Red formed his body.

“These uh…” Red started, voice thick, “These pants are pissing me off, and from what I can tell, you don’t really like them either. Care to help me out of them?”

Blue looked down, and his hand went still as he stared at the cyan bulge in his pants that he somehow hadn’t noticed forming. “Um, yeah…”

He pulled his hand from Red’s shorts, then wrapped his arms around his ribcage and stood, gently setting his fiance on the ground before swiftly pulling both of their pants down in rapid succession. Blue’s face was practically on fire with his flusterment as his cock bobbed in the air, released from its previous entrapment. He sat quickly, admiring Red’s body as stealthily as he could manage - which was not in the slightest - as the Fell skeleton kicked his pants from his ankles and shuffled back over to the chair.

This time, Red mounted the chair - and consequently, Blue’s lap - facing outward, then leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk as they had planned. Swallowing, Blue reached out and gripped his partner’s summoned hips, giving them a few gentle squeezes before moving downwards and slowly parting Red’s inner labia. Blue gasped in surprise when a crimson drop of fluid fell from his counterpart’s magic and landed directly on his cock, cheeks warming further at the knowledge of how aroused Red was, and all because of him.

Red let out a deep breath and sat down in Blue’s lap, so that the Swap monster’s magic parted his lips and pressed against his clit. Blue whimpered at the warm wetness pressed against him, and managed to hold back his own noise in favor of fully enjoying the one Red made when he rocked his hips. Blue leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his fiance’s abdomen, then pressed his cheek against the point on Red’s spine where it was just slightly covered with a thin layer of the magic that made up his body. He whimpered out a little moan, one of Red’s more scratchy ones soon to follow.

It seemed as if Red was eager, soon quickening the movements of his lower body and pressing down more forcefully against Blue’s cock so that the Swap skeleton could clearly feel the firm, swollen bead of magic that was his lover’s clit slide along his magic. Blue turned his head and licked up Red’s spine, starting on the part covered by a sheen of magic and then dragging his tongue up further onto the bare vertebrae where the magic of the Fell monster’s body had ended.

“Blue,” Red rasped out in in between his groans, “I’m not about to stop grinding on ya, cause it feels good as fuck, but I’d really appreciate it if you grabbed me by the ass and shoved your cock inside a’me, sooner rather than later.”

Blue swallowed, and exhaled with a weak, breathy moan. He didn’t really have it in himself to respond, so instead, he only listened. He tightened his grip around Red’s midsection with one arm, but let go of him with the other, bringing it down to grip and position his magic. He brought the arm back up to embrace his alternate again, and Red took care of the rest, swiftly sinking down on Blue’s cock. He was perfectly content to simply sit there for a moment and savor the feeling of being inside of his partner, but Blue’s eyes snapped open in surprise when Red’s magic immediately clamped down on him, a rough moan slipping from the Fell monster’s throat.

Blue gathered himself as quickly as he could, slipping a hand down to thumb Red’s clit through the rest of the unexpected orgasm. Red rewarded him with a louder moan, his walls loosening around his cock for a moment before grabbing back on, pulling a whine out from between Blue’s teeth. Red panted when his climax began to taper off, but was quick in rising up on the other skeleton’s magic and even faster to slide right back down. “Red… stars…” Blue breathed against his lover’s back, placing his hand over Red’s stomach to make sure he didn’t overstimulate him. 

Red didn’t waste his breath on any commentary, though, repeating the motion a few more times before finding his rhythm and setting a moderate pace rising and sinking on the smaller skeleton’s cock. Red hissed when Blue returned to his clit with two fingers, pressing down lightly onto the twitching little nub of magic. Blue kissed Red’s back again, moaning and rolling the other monster’s clit around in his fingers. Red sat down on his cock and slowly rocked his hips in his lap, groaning. Blue whimpered at the feeling of his magic shifting around inside of the warm confines of his partner’s, taking the opportunity of Red’s stillness to pull back his clitoral hood and grasp it between his thumb and forefinger before giving it a gentle squeeze. The Fell monster drew in a breath so sharply that it was closer to a wheeze than an inhalation, his movements faltering. “Sorry,” Blue breathed hotly against the other skeleton’s back, letting go and opting to spread the top of Red’s lips with his fingers instead.

Red chuckled weakly. “Don’t… be… fucking sorry, sweetheart, I-” he cut off when he rose again on Blue’s cock, then continued after a moan when he had sunk back down, “I’m gonna c-cum soon, so if you know what’s good for ya, you’d better get back at it.”

Blue blushed relieved at the news considering he was finding himself quite close as well, and obeyed. “Okay…” He moved his fingers back onto Red’s clit, pressing and rubbing at the magic.

Red sat there in his lap for a moment, groaning and clenching around Blue’s cock, then resumed in riding it after a shaky breath, much more quickly than before. “St-Stars-” Blue yelped, the chair actually being jostled a bit by the movements. Had he not locked the wheels in place, they would probably sliding across the room, which would have been inconvenient, to say the least.

Red choked out a moan after a few moments, slamming himself back down on Blue’s magic one final time before letting out a long, rough groan and clamping down on his length. With a yelp, Blue pressed down more firmly on Red’s throbbing clit just as the first shot of his cum escaped his magic and found its home deep inside of his partner.

Red’s moans only got louder at this, and he lifted himself up from the desk, leaning his body back against Blue’s and arching his back. The Swap monster took advantage of the new angle, biting down lightly on Red’s clavicle and holding him more securely, squeezing his eyes shut tight and focusing on the feeling of his alternate’s walls contracting around his magic and coaxing free every last drop of cum his cock had to give. “Fuck, god, B-Blue-” Red panted, squirming feebly atop him once he was able to find his breath after the most intense moments of his orgasm had passed.

“Red…” he murmured against the skeleton that went by the same name in response.

After another minute of panting and lying there limply in the chair, Red peeled himself away from Blue’s body and fell forward onto the desk again, letting out a breathy laugh. “Wow, uh… who knew spinning chairs were such good fuck perches?”

Blue sighed, forgetting for a moment that he was still hard and buried deep inside of his partner, who had started to ooze his cum. “Well, that’s a first for me. Thanks for the new term, I guess.”

Red chuckled, then slowly raised off of Blue’s cock with a grunt, a stream of cyan ectoplasm seeping from his body and dribbling down onto the chair and floor. Blue winced at the mess, but honestly, he had just had sex in his brother’s old room, so was he really one to judge? Red shakily stood from the chair, but didn’t waste a second before turning around and lowering himself again, this time to his knees.

Blue watched in stunned silence as Red gripped his cock, still slick with the Fell skeleton’s fluids and its own cum, then shoved it fully into his mouth, the tip pressing into the sticky magic that made up his throat. Blue’s quiet state didn’t last long after that, the sensation sending him squirming and whimpering as Red reached up to grip his iliac crests.

Blue shifted his hips a bit to get into a more comfortable position, and Red followed the motion with his own, tilting his head so that Blue’s cockhead slipped inside of his throat. He honestly didn’t know how Red managed to do that without gagging, but he certainly didn’t take it for granted, allowing himself a shuddering moan as he closed his eyes. He was soon to open them again, however, when Red suddenly pulled up off of his magic, then looked him directly in the eyes as he placed a lingering, tender kiss to the tip of his cock before taking it all back inside of his mouth again. Blue blushed, curling his toes and trying very hard not to think about the fact that his brother had slept for countless nights just an arm’s length away from where he was now in this very same room.

Luckily, with Red’s steady rhythm and baffling ability to somehow not need to breathe properly for minutes on end, it was easy to distract himself from the thought. So, a few minutes later, a groan around his cock and a squeeze on his iliac crests from Red was more than enough to send him over the edge. Blue whined, gripping tightly onto the armrests of the chair in an ineffective attempt to ground himself as he spilled into the warmth of his partner’s mouth. Red didn’t relent, waiting until every drop of Blue’s ectoplasm had entered his mouth before pulling back and swallowing it down all at once, then finally released his magic and took a well deserved gulp of air.

Blue sat panting in the chair, then looked down to meet his lover’s gaze with a shy smile after his magic had dispelled. “I suppose that’s another one off the list, then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Halfway through his walk to the bathroom for a shower the next morning, Red grabbed onto his humeri, stopping him in his tracks. “Aye, sweetheart, mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” Blue said, looking over his shoulder with a smile.

“And, uh, for no reason in particular,” Red added more slowly, “Why don’t we take it in Stretch’s old bathroom instead?”

Blue cocked a browbone. “Um, okay, mister _ totally-innocent-intentions_.”

“That’s me,” Red chuckled in response.

It wasn’t all that convenient to move all of their various hygienic products down the hall and into the other bathroom, but Blue certainly didn’t mind once he was under the warm stream of water. For some reason, the water had always come out much more strongly in his brother’s shower than his own, so the stream was quite comparable to a massage. Blue smiled when Red’s arms wrapped around his ribcage from behind, but then squeaked in surprise when he was yanked backwards and then stopped in such a place that the stream of water came down and hit the front of his spine unobstructed.

Red chuckled at his reaction, then closed his mouth over Blue’s neck, suckling gently at the sensitive vertebrae. Blue of course knew this was going to happen, but he had expected at least a few minutes to enjoy the water before Red pounced. And yet, without fail, he was manifested and hard in a couple of minutes, whimpering. “R-Red, please…”

The Fell monster broke away from his neck. “Alright, alright.”

Red stepped out in front of him, relieving Blue of the assault to his spine, but the calm didn’t last long. Red snapped the showerhead from its place - luckily not breaking it as it was intended to be removable - then turned around with it and directed the stream directly onto Blue’s cock. He choked on his own gasp, stumbling back a bit until the wall caught him, but Red only smirked and stepped towards him, holding the showerhead even closer to his magic to amplify the sensation. Blue honestly couldn’t decide if he hated it or loved it; it tickled, sending pulse after little pulse of sharp pleasure up his spine and down his femurs.

“I can stop if you like,” Red rumbled.

Blue curled his toes at the deepness of his lover’s voice, and thought for a moment before responding, voice shaky. “N-No, but… please touch me with something else with the water. _ Somewhere _ else, I mean.” While it certainly felt good in its own strange way, standing there being pleasured without Red touching him in the slightest felt a bit empty.

“Course,” Red replied, stepping closer until their sternums pressed together and then gripping onto his spine.

Blue took a deep breath, whimpering when he felt Red’s familiar length press up against his own, but infuriatingly, the skeleton managed to direct the stream just right so that the water barely touched him aside from a few light splatters, leaving it all for Blue. He whimpered, but Red muffled the sounds by tilting his head forward and claiming his mouth in a kiss, which Blue gladly accepted. With the novelty and sharpness of the sensation, it was no surprise that Blue was close in just a couple of minutes, moaning pitifully into his counterpart’s mouth once his ectoplasm shot from his magic only to be quickly swept away down the drain. Red granted him mercy and directed the stream of water back onto his spine, then used the other hand to grasp his magic and firmly stroke him through the remainder of his orgasm.

Once it was over and Blue was slumped back against the wall, Red put the showerhead back and pulled him into another kiss, surprisingly slow and loving considering his mischievous behavior just prior. While it was nice, Blue wasn’t ready to forgive his fiance just yet, smirking once he broke away from the kiss. “As you can see, Red, that was… interesting. So, I believe it’s about time I enact my revenge.”

Red cocked a browbone. “Uh… revenge?”

“Yep.” Blue caught Red off guard, using the steadiness he had regained to flip their positions until the Fell skeleton was pressed up against the wall in place of him.

Red grunted in surprise, but it turned into a groan once Blue sank to his knees and gripped onto his cock. “Um, wow, what a lesson, I’m _ so _sorry…” Red retorted, smirking down at him.

“What?” Blue scoffed, giving his magic a few pumps. “Check yourself. This is unbearable torture, Red.”

“Uh, right, I-” Whatever witty reply he had planned was stolen from him when Blue popped his cockhead into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before taking more in.

While he might not have quite compared to his companion when it came to skills with his mouth, Red certainly seemed to think it was plenty good enough, letting out a rough groan and spilling his ectoplasm out into Blue’s throat after a while longer of having the ‘revenge’ brought down upon him. Blue pulled back, panting and taking the time to savor Red’s sweet, sharp taste before swallowing.

“Oh noooooo…” Red panted out, voice already strained genuinely before the dramatic act. He slid down the wall of the shower until he was laying on his side in the tub, water coming down on his femurs. He formed his body, then looked up at Blue, making puppy eyes. “Whatever shall I do now? I’ll need someone to help me feel better after all that unjust agony.”

Blue wasn’t really sure how this entire thing had turned into one huge joke, but he giggled anyway, lowering himself to his hands and knees before flipping Red onto his back. “I think I can help you, kind sir, if you’ll allow it.”

Red reached up and gripped onto the back of Blue’s neck, dragging him down for a quick kiss. “Well, I’d advise you get on with it then, sweetheart, cause I sure as hell will.”

Blue did, positioning himself and slipping inside of his alternate with a weak moan. The stream of water came down on his sacrum, which was incredibly arousing and incredibly relaxing all at once. Red seemed to agree with the relaxation bit of Blue’s state, letting his head fall back onto the floor of the tub as he closed his eyes. Blue reached and grasped Red’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, which he was in no hurry with.

Nevertheless, he still succeeded in his mission to have Red moaning and shooting more of his ectoplasm up all over his conjured stomach. Blue was soon to follow, hilting himself and releasing his own cum into Red’s spasming magic with a pleasured sigh. It took them a while to struggle to their feet after that, and even longer to then actually take a legitimate shower, so once they were dressed and done with breakfast, they were pretty much late for work already. Blue couldn’t bring himself to feel frustrated at his fiance, though. Instead, he just ditched him at the house in favor of being on time, leaving it to him to cross the bathroom - now without a sufficient label, considering it didn’t belong to his brother anymore - off the list.

Blue was happy when Alphys dropped by near the end of his shift that day, but not so much after hearing the request to work a few extra hours, as there had been a few reports of a wanted monster seen within his faction of Snowdin Forest. Blue agreed, even though he was disappointed, because this meant he wouldn’t get to train with her today. They met up on Tuesdays as well as Thursdays, and Alphys had already needed to cancel earlier in the week, so it wasn’t ideal. Even so, he didn’t dwell on it, calling Red to let him know that he’d be home late. His alternate made some really lame pun about the trail on the suspicious monster going _ cold _, then assured Blue it was fine before saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

The three extra hours of constant patrols weren’t all that pleasant, especially considering that he never caught a glimpse of the monster to blame for his overtime. Suffice to say, by the time Blue got home, he collapsed onto the couch after bothering to do nothing further than take his shoes off. Red had been anticipating his fatigue, so Blue was surprised with the luxury of being saved from making dinner, as he had instead. The Fell monster’s cooking skills had improved dramatically over the years of knowing Blue, and it’s not like he was perfect or anything, but it was a very sweet and enjoyable gesture. Blue was pretty much blown away when Red even washed all of the dishes unprompted, literally laughing out loud in astonishment when he returned to the couch and pulled the Swap skeleton against him.

“Heh, hey,” Red mumbled, “Is me being helpful really that big of a deal?”

“Uh… well, yeah. It proves you care more about me than your passionate abhorrence of every single chore to ever exist,” Blue giggled in response, ending his statement with a quiet yawn.

“No shit,” Red chuckled, squeezing him tighter for a moment and rubbing his hand along his humerus affectionately. “But, uh, hey,” he continued, “I totally get it if you’re too tired, but since we’re already in the living room and everything, do you think you’d be up for cutting the list down a bit more?”

Blue thought for a moment, then sighed and nodded. “Yeah, but nothing too crazy, alright? And the closer I am to laying down, the better.” He honestly would have preferred their bed, but he’d sealed his own fate the second he agreed to Red’s _ genius _ list idea.

“Ah,” Red responded, “The floor comes to the rescue, then. Get down here.”

Red slid from the couch and then helped Blue down onto the floor with him, who let himself be led along, sighing when he ended up with Red pressed against his back and nibbling lightly at his neck. He actually found himself drifting to sleep as Red lightly traced over his ribs and spine, though he grew more alert when Red gently tugged his pants down over his pelvis, before gripping onto his iliac crest and rubbing soothing circles into the sensitive bones with a clawed thumb. Blue breathed deep, a bit of excitement fizzling in his Soul when he exhaled.

His arousal slowly built, so when Red finally pressed a few fingers against his pubis, Blue quickly manifested, letting out a little whimper when Red gripped his cock and gave it a few gentle strokes to help it harden, though it was already well on its way to doing so on its own. “There we go,” Red murmured with a tender kiss to his neck, sending a shiver down Blue’s spine that was urged right back up when he felt Red’s cock form and press against his sacrum.

Red reached down to free himself from his shorts, and Blue, now more awake due to his anticipation, formed his body with a breath, whimpering when Red’s cock pressed warm and firm against his magic. Red brought his free hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers, then moved them down and spread the lubricant against Blue’s entrance, prodding a bit at his magic with his fingers but making no move to slip one inside. Blue allowed this for a minute, then shifted, growing impatient, to which Red only kissed his neck again, retracting his hand and positioning himself.

Blue let out a long breath as Red pushed inside of him, taking his time in the task and then letting out a quiet groan as Blue tightened around him for a moment, whimpering. Red’s mouth didn’t leave his neck and his hand didn’t leave his cock for a second over the next stretch of time, so Blue let out a small squeak in surprise when Red used his other hand to reach between his legs and grip onto of his summoned thighs, then pulled it up and held it in the air. Blue moaned, the new angle causing Red to jab into him more sharply and for the ridges on the underside of his cock to be made more noticeable inside of him. Red had been insecure about them at first, but Blue had already known that the anatomy of most Fell monsters differed, so it was no surprise when they finally had their first time together. Plus, they felt amazing, scratching an itch inside of him that he knew couldn’t be satiated otherwise. This time, though, it actually took a while, and Blue usually would have finished by this point, but the slow pace combined with his hazy state of mind kept him intact until Red’s breathing was so ragged that he had to break away from his neck in order to keep his rhythm.

“You about ready to cum for me, sweetheart?” Red asked shakily.

Blue let out a weak little mewl when Red rubbed over his slit a few times with his thumb. “I, Y-Yeah…”

Red sped up a bit with a relieved breath, but not to a point where the gentleness of the situation was taken away. Blue sank into the carpet when the promised orgasm washed over him, letting out a wheezing moan as his ectoplasm flowed out hot and sticky between Red’s fingers. His partner was soon to follow, latching his mouth back onto Blue’s neck and moaning into the vertebrae as he spilled deep within the skeleton’s grip.

After Red’s cum had absorbed into him and they had both de-manifested, Blue could have easily fallen asleep right then and there, on the living room floor with his clothes half off and the lights still on, but Red groaned and staggered to his feet, helping him up afterwards. Blue allowed Red to lead him up the stairs, get him cleaned up and changed, then pull him into their bed, claiming the position of the big spoon yet again.

“Night, Blue,” Red murmured, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to the back of his skull. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Red,” Blue whispered just before he finally surrendered to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast the next morning, Red quickly stood from the table and started stacking the dishes in the sink as well as putting away anything else out of place that they had used in the meal. Blue raised his browbones, smiling. “Again? What’s the occasion, Red?”

The Fell monster shrugged in response. “I was hoping that if I cleared it off first, you’d let me fuck you on the table.”

It took Blue a moment to form a coherent reply, though it’s not as if the request actually surprised him.. “Literally on the table? Where we _ eat_?”

“I mean, who says we won’t be eating on it?” Red chuckled.

“Stars!” Blue exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. He looked up after a few moments with a breath, averting his eyes. “...Fine. Okay. Sure.”

Red gave Blue a lascivious smile, gold tooth glinting in the light. “Let me help you up, then.”

Blue allowed Red to pull him up from his seat, gasping when his alternate’s hands instantly found their way to his iliac crests, gripping them firmly and setting him on the edge of the table. Red stared at him hungrily for a few moments before diving forward and claiming his mouth in a kiss. Blue accepted with a groan into his companion’s mouth as his pelvis was given another unrelenting squeeze. “Does that hurt?” Red broke away to ask breathily.

“N-No…” Blue replied quietly, cheeks warming. “It… it feels good…”

“Mm,” Red hummed before diving back in for another kiss.

The demanding hands on his pelvis and familiar mouth heatedly clashing with his were a bit distracting, so Blue only half registered that Red was slowly scooting him further onto the table, but took the information in fully and considered what it meant when backs of his knees hit the edge of the table. He quickly got his answer when Red pushed him over onto his back, then hopped up onto the table over him surprisingly gracefully. The Fell skeleton forcefully gripped back onto his pelvis with one hand with a rough chuckle, then blatantly used it as a handle to push Blue further along the table so he was safely in the center of it. Red shuffled further up over him, moving his hand and flicking one his claws along Blue’s pubis through his pants surprisingly lightly in contrast to his previously harsh touches.

“St-Stars…” Blue breathed, pressing the palms of his hands down against the table to steady himself.

Red smirked at his reaction, continuing the light touches and reaching down to rub at his own bones with his other hand. Blue blushed at the sight, and it got brighter once a cyan glow started leaking out from the fabric of his pants, followed by a shape pressing up against the seam. Red ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, touching the both of them a bit more vigorously until a crimson hue was visible from the crotch of his pants as well. Red huffed, seeming satisfied, and moved down Blue’s body again before slowly undoing the zipper of his pants and allowing his cock to spring forth.

He didn’t have much time to feel shy about the exposure before Red was swirling his tongue around his cockhead and, as usual, not waiting a second before taking Blue’s entire length inside of his mouth at once. He wheezed out a moan, face flushing as he opted to keep watching. Red noticed, and literally winked before deciding to give him a show. He took Blue from his mouth, gave him a few quick pumps, then took his time in licking teasing wet stripes over every inch of his cock. Blue whined pitifully, pulsing against Red’s tongue and looking away in his embarrassment, but gasped as he was granted mercy when his lover took him in again. After all that, he barely managed to hold out for a minute before he was arching his back and panting out his warnings.

“Red, st-stars, Red, I-I’m-”

He inhaled sharply in indignation when Red pulled back prematurely, leaving his throbbing cock to fall down and ooze precum onto the shirt that he was still planning to wear to work. Red moved quickly, yanking Blue’s pants the rest of the way off and chucking them across the room before raising to his knees. He pulled the waistband of his shorts back, allowing his cock to fall free from its tent, and Blue whimpered needily when he saw the tip was already glistening with precum. Because he was still quite disheveled, it took him a moment to catch on, but once he did, he raced to form his body to the sight of Red slickening his cock with his own saliva.

Once he was ready, Red quickly shuffled up between his legs and forcefully pushed inside of him with a rough groan. Blue tried to fight it for a moment, but the sound combined with the feeling of his partner’s magic within his was too much, so he let go and watched with a pitiful moan as his neglected cock expelled its ectoplasm in hot, sticky strands all over his front. Red hissed at the sight, reaching down and gripping Blue’s cock to stimulate him through the last of his orgasm.

“You’re… doing… the laundry tonight…” Blue panted, furrowing his browbones as best he could in the afterglow of the climax and the searing blush overtaking his face.

“Worth it,” Red rasped, smirking.

Blue gasped in surprise when Red suddenly gathered both of his hands in one of his and pinned them above his head. “What?” Red chuckled, giving him a slow stroke with the other hand, “Don’t want you trying to clean yourself off just yet. Ever stop to consider that it’s hot as fuck to see you all covered in your own cum?”

Blue blushed brighter, but managed a stern expression. “J-Just fuck me already…”

Red raised his browbones in response to the unusual language, flicking his tongue up to lick his gold tooth. “Now that’s a request I can get behind.”

And so he did, well enough that Blue was able to forget about the fact that he was covered in his own cum atop the place where they ate their meals. It all came rushing back to him when he was once again showering himself with his ectoplasm, though, the sight enough to spur on his lover’s climax as well. Blue squirmed and balled his hands into fists as best he could with Red still holding them as he released his cum deep within Blue’s clenching magic, a rough growl sounding from behind his teeth.

Blue panted, but quieted himself when Red released his hands and pressed a tender kiss to his mouth. “B-Blue?” he murmured once he pulled away.

“Yeah?” he replied breathily, opening his eyes to find his alternate staring down at him, eyelights glittering with worry.

“Are you alright? Sorry, kinda got carried away there, I guess. I’ll-”

“No,” Blue interjected softly, but it was enough to quiet him. “That was great, just…” he looked down at the cyan disaster on his torso, “Messy.” He shifted, breath hitching for a moment at the feeling of Red still inside of him. “Ah, mind letting me go? I need to change, obviously.”

“Heh, yeah.” Red dispelled the magic making up his cock, and Blue sighed, his summoned body now feeling incredibly empty.

“Alright, we have fifteen minutes before we have to leave.” With a breath, he did his best to wiggle down from the table without making a bigger mess, then bent over to pick up the pants that Red so crudely disposed of.

He shuffled off in the direction of the stairs, but his phone went off before he could even reach the living room. He would have ignored it in favor of cleaning up, but he recognized the custom ringtone of some intense music he had set for Alphys. He picked it up from the counter, almost dropping it a couple of times in his haste, then answered. “Uh, h-hey, Alphys! What’s going on?”

“Hey Sans,” she said from the other end. “So, uh, wanted to update you on that monster you were trying to catch last night.”

“Oh, okay.” Blue groaned internally. Was he going to have to stay late again?

“The chick that does the night shift at your station got ‘em.”

Blu nearly deflated with relief. “Well, that’s good news. Will you be stopping by my post today? I should be there on time, unlike yesterday.”

Alphys laughed. “Sans, you were, like, two minutes late, it’s no big deal. But no, I won’t, because I actually want you to take the day off.”

Blue raised his browbones. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” she continued, “Feel kinda bad making you stay late, considering it was a waste of time. Should’ve known he would only surface in the dark after being spotted. And yes,” she added, “Before you ask, Red can stay home too. You guys gotta want to enjoy your hella awesome new house, huh?”

“Thanks,” Blue chuckled in response, cringing when a drop of the ectoplasm still all over his shirt fell to the floor. “And it’s too bad we didn’t get to train this week. Maybe we can do an extra day sometime soon?”

“Sounds good,” Alphys replied. “Now, I gotta whip some recruits into shape. See ya!”

Blue set his phone down once she had hung up, and glanced with a smile to Red, who had somehow managed to stay clean and be fully clothed. “Looks like we get a three day weekend!”

Red glanced up from his phone, grinning. “Fuck to the yeah.”

Two more drops of his ectoplasm escaping to the floor sent Blue quickly up the stairs to clean up as he had originally intended, and the day went on as normal, but Blue allowed himself to slack off a bit from what he would usually try to do, because it wasn’t often he was given a free day like this. Red, however, was quite displeased with the task he had brought upon himself. “Ugh, I forgot how much I hate laundry,” the Fell monster groaned, slumping against the washing machine after starting it.

Blue chuckled from his position of leaning against the dryer. “Well, it’s only fair. You’re the one who…” He trailed off, realizing he had backed himself into a corner.

Red smiled slyly at him. “Made you cum all over yourself? Twice?”

“Uh…”

“Say,” Red started, “If I promise to take care of the laundry this time too, would you let me do it again?”

Blue’s face flushed the color of his namesake. “I’m assuming you mean in here?”

“Well, it’s one of the three rooms left on the list, and we still have to go in order, sooo…”

Blue let out a breath, but stood up straight. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that, but I get to actually take my clothes off this time. And you have to too.”

“Fine, fine,” Red sighed, rolling his eyes.

He didn’t waste time, stripping down to just his shorts and then prompting for Blue to do the same. He did, blushing as Red came and stood before him. Once his pants were around his ankles, Blue’s breath hitched when Red’s hands found their way back to his iliac crests. He couldn’t say he was surprised when Red lifted him up and set him on the dryer, but he still gasped and needily leaned into the touch when Red’s hands moved up to caress his ribs instead. Even through the impressive frequency of their sexual encounters as of late, his desires had not been quelled in the slightest. He accepted Red’s tongue into his mouth when it was offered to him, sighing at the familiar taste of his partner. Red’s fingers traveled down his body until they found his pelvis again, and when Blue’s magic was about to take shape, he stopped it and guided it through the process.

Red looked down. “Oh? What’s this, now?”

“Now… now you can’t get me to make a mess all over myself,” Blue breathed in response, not afraid to admit that he took a little more pride in the halfhearted payback that Red certainly didn’t mind at all than he should have.

“Is that a challenge?” Red rasped, pressing the palm of his hand against Blue’s magic.

“M-Maybe it is…” he stuttered in response, swallowing.

“I’ll do my best,” Red practically purred, beginning to stroke his free hand up and down the length of Blue’s spine.

Shivering, the monster formed his body, Red’s hand rising from his bones atop the magic as it swelled and took shape. Red lowered himself, and pressed a soft, tickly kiss to Blue’s summoned stomach before running his tongue along the warm, cyan magic. He shivered, still in no mood to be teased. When he had formed his magic, he was already about to manifest subconsciously out of his own arousal, so it’s not like he needed any extra help to get going.

Luckily, Red didn’t hold out too long, only hovering at his stomach for a few more moments before sinking the rest of the way to his knees and flicking his tongue ever so slightly over Blue’s inner labia. He squeaked at the sensation that sent his the magic of his body rippling, and Red smirked at the reaction, but granted him mercy, pressing his tongue in between his lips and onto his clit. Blue breathed out a little moan, followed by another when his lover moved the warm, slippery magic of his tongue along his. Red dipped down to lap at the moisture that was seeping from Blue’s entrance, and the Swap monster blushed when his alternate blatantly moaned into his magic at the taste of him.

Blue curled his toes when Red moved back up to his clit, circled it with his tongue a few times, then latched on and gently suckled. He pulled away after a few minutes, sharp teeth slick with a combination of his own saliva and Blue’s fluids, then stood and rubbed at the apparent crimson bulge in his pants. Blue clenched around open air, aching for Red inside of him, and thought he was about to get his wish when the Fell monster freed his magic and stepped up between his legs, but only got a gentle nudge to his clit from his counterpart’s cockhead instead.

He waited patiently, but Red only prodded athim lightly, making no move to push inside or at least grind against him a bit more quickly. “Red..?” he questioned with a labored breath.

“I said I still wanted you to make a mess, didn’t I?” he rasped in response.

Blue whined in protest, but the sound deepened into a moan when Red started flicking his magic over his clit more briskly. Red kept on going, and Blue thought he was going to cum, but at the last moment, Red pulled away from his magic, leaving him burning and tightening around open air. He whimpered, doing his best to shoot Red a stern glance, but it probably just looked like a pleading stare instead.

Red looked down between his legs and raised his browbones, smirking. “Mission accomplished. You dripped all down the front of the dryer, Baby-Blue.”

He blushed, breathing hard and trying to gather himself. “Well, I guess you did a good job, then. So… c-can you please hurry up?”

He knew he probably could have come up with some witty response, but he was desperate for Red and the orgasm he had almost been given, so he couldn’t find the energy to do anything short of beg.

“Heh, alright,” Red confirmed, to Blue’s relief.

The Fell monster positioned himself, and began to push inside, but the moan Blue had prepared never came to him when his confusion outweighed anything else he might have been feeling. “W-Why’d you stop?”

Red had only inserted himself as far as the tip, smiling smugly at him and reaching down with a hand to thumb his clit. “You’re just really cute when you’re blushing like that, is all.”

Blue huffed, then whimpered when Red gripped his cock with his free hand and slid it up along his pussy to rub wetly at his clit again. “This still feels good though, right?” Red inquired, moving down and slipping the tip of his magic back inside of him.

Blue squeezed Red’s cockhead reflexively, resisting the urge to wrap his legs around his alternate’s hips and forcefully pull him the rest of the way inside. “Of course it does,” he whispered, voice strained.

“Then I don’t see what the problem is,” Red said with another infuriatingly lax smile. “Here, let’s see if this helps.”

He pressed a few fingers to Blue’s clit and rolled the stinging nub of magic around in his fingers, then began with the most shallow thrusts Blue had ever seen in his life, so that he moved within within him but still managed to not fall out nor go any deeper. Blue let out a shuddering breath that ended in a moan, trying to focus on letting his orgasm approach again. It did help, and it did feel good, but there was still an undeniable ache deep within him that Red certainly wasn’t helping to make any better. Red gave his clit a little squeeze, and Blue yelped, eyes flying open as his magic strained to pull his partner further inside of it.

“Gonna cum?” Red asked.

He wasn’t, and he really, really wanted to, but then Red pushed three of his fingers down incredibly firmly on his clit, and he was. Blue coughed out a moan when the climax washed over him, and Red growled out a stream of curses as the Swap monster’s magic clenched around what it could, suckling on his cockhead and pulling a strained moan from his throat. Blue didn’t have time to feel satisfied that Red was at least a little uncomfortable, his orgasm fading all too quickly and his body already begging for another one.

One very demanding look from Blue with a very clear message was all it took, because Red lunged forward, cock spreading him open until he was hilted and wheezing out a moan. “Hurry up,” Blue hissed out from between his teeth. He was not in the mood.

Red listened, reaching down with a hand to spread his lips, then set up a punishing pace, rutting into him like both of their lives depended on it. Blue wailed and fell back, catching himself and looking down his body, shyness evaporated in the blazing heat of his arousal. Red’s magic looked purple through the cyan sheen of his, and the sight of its familiar length leaving and entering him along with the feeling had him giving up on keeping his eyes open, throwing his head back and coughing out a moan. Red growled, breath ragged, and gripped one of his summoned thighs for leverage to allow an even faster pace while he used the other to return a finger to Blue’s clit.

He inhaled sharply at the added stimulation, letting the breath out with another moan and tightening around Red’s cock when the skeleton released of his own noises, loud and rough. Red didn’t relent or change his pace, still rubbing steadily at his clit, so it was no surprise that Blue was dangerously close again quite quickly. The Fell monster, however, was the first to go, hilting himself with one final, violent thrust and hissing as he quickly made a disaster of the other monster’s insides. Red quickened his fingers atop Blue’s clit enough to make a noise with the motion, but it wasn’t necessary as he was already falling over the edge with a high, breathless whine, walls clamping down hard around Red’s cock.

They sat there panting for quite some time, but Red eventually pulled out of him with a groan, then gripped onto Blue’s humeri and helped him sit up straight. “See that, Baby-Blue?” Red panted, “If that’s not a mess, I don’t know what is.”

Blue gazed downward, mind hazy, but the carnage probably would’ve been evident even if his eyes were closed. Wet, slick trails of his arousal slid down the front of the dryer, some of the streaks thicker, purple, and more opaque from where his fluids had mixed with Red’s cum. He widened his eyesockets when he watched a large crimson glob of Red’s ectoplasm seep from his magic and fall to the floor where it landed atop everything else with a wet splat.

“...I don’t either,” Blue finally replied when he looked back up at his fiance, “But you’d better believe I’m not lifting a finger to help you clean it up.”

Red leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Fair.”


	6. Chapter 6

They took a break the next day, or at least Blue thought they were going to, until Red approached him after dinner. “Hey, wanna fuck in the downstairs bathroom now?” he asked nonchalantly.

Blue raised a browbone. “Uh, that was pretty sudden.”

Red shrugged, then smiled. “I guess it was. Want me to ask again after reciting an artistic and vague poem?”

Blue giggled. “Um, no, unless you have one written already.”

“Uh…” Red floundered, “You’re pretty great… so as dictated by fate… we should go fuck in the bathroom, aaaand the memories of it won’t be faint..?”

Blue choked down his laughter, then gasped and placed the back of his hand to his forehead. “O-Oh my… I’m weak in the knees… how could I possibly say no?”

“By laughing in my face at how it sucked ass, but I’ll take it,” Red chuckled, then stood from the couch and offered him a hand.

Blue took it, then allowed himself to be led to the bathroom that was nestled into the wall by the stairs. It was small, not containing a shower, so there weren’t many options. “Um…”

“You could suck my dick,” Red answered the unspoken question with a shrug. Blue shot him an unimpressed look, so he continued, chuckling. “I’d return the favor, obviously.”

Blue sighed, then smiled and shook his head. “Okay.”

He pulled Red into a hug and then a kiss, slowly working his way down his ribcage and spine with gentle touches. When he reached his pelvis, he gently massaged the sides of it for a few moments, then sunk to his knees and rubbed over Red’s pubis slowly with the palm of his hand through the fabric of his shorts. Red shifted and leaned back against the counter, a crimson blush surfacing on his cheekbones as a glow of the same color started to warm Blue’s palm. A few more touches and the magic seeped from the bones, warm against his hand. Blue pulled the waistband of his shorts back, freeing his alternate’s cock and reaching to give it a few gentle strokes to help it harden. Once it had, Blue looked up at his counterpart, then lowered his eyes again and slowly kissed down the side of Red’s cock, repeating the motion in the opposite direction with his tongue once he had reached the base. He took his time, not exactly in a teasing manner like his alternate was so fond of doing, but with the simple intention of not rushing things.

“Uhm, B-Blue…” Red stammered out a while after he had gotten to the point of taking him fully within his mouth. “Mind if I do something?”

Not wanting to pull back enough to reply with words, Blue grunted in affirmation around his fiance’s length, earning a soft moan from the other that made the magic that had formed in his pants twitch. But, all too suddenly, Blue felt a hand on his forehead push him backwards and off of Red’s cock. He made a noise of surprise, then many more, closing his eyes to keep his sockets safe from the warm, crimson ropes of ectoplasm that shot out from his lover’s magic and all over his face. Once the assault ended with a tired moan from Red, he licked over his teeth, swiping up all of the cum he could reach, then spoke, still not opening his eyes as he knew he would get an unpleasant surprise dripping into his sockets. “So… that was the something, huh?”

“Uhh… yeah, sorry,” Red mumbled. “But you didn’t ask, so I went ahead.”

“It’s okay.”

“Good.” Red gently placed a hand under Blue’s chin and tilted his head upwards, then leaned down and licked over his face. Cheeks, nasal ridge, forehead, eyesockets; everywhere he had gotten his cum, which luckily was also not inside of his nose.

Blue struggled to his feet, opening his eyes, and offered Red a hand, but the Fell monster shook his head. “Put a leg on my shoulder.”

Blue raised a browbone, questioning as to why exactly he should, but he complied anyway, blushing at the very clear view it gave his companion of the glowing bulge in his pants. Both of Red’s arms came up to wrap firmly around the small of his back, and Blue yelped, reaching out and gripping onto the top of Red’s skull - though it wasn’t all that effective of a support - when the Fell skeleton suddenly hopped to his feet, and he would have gone crashing down to the floor, but his back hit the wall after one swift step from Red. Blue struggled for a second, then slung his other leg over Red’s adjacent shoulder, and looked down at him with a flustered breath.

Thankfully, his companion didn’t make him wait this time, kissing his cock through his pants before freeing it and setting to work. Three orgasms from Blue later, and he was gently lowered to the ground before being given a tender kiss on the forehead. “Hey, look,” Red commented, “We’re both still dressed, and there’s no mess!”

Blue laughed breathily, standing up straight and shaking his head to regain his bearings. “Mhm!”


	7. Chapter 7

Even though they had just made the list on Monday, they only had one room left when Sunday rolled around, and while they were curled up together on the couch that evening, Blue smiled upon Red pressing a series of soft kisses to the back of his skull. “Hey, Blue?”

“Yeah?”

“Think you want to come down to the basement with me?”

Blue knew exactly what he meant, so he nodded from his position in Red’s lap, cheeks warming. They descended the staircase together, and he stopped at the bottom, squeezing Red’s hand - which he had been holding - at the sight. “Ah… candles?”

“Er… yeah…” Red mumbled, releasing his hand and walking over to the table by the couch they stood beside. “We’ve kinda been going crazy this week, so I figured… ya know, we should make the last one romantic. In the most cheesy and stupid way I could think of.”

Blue’s Soul nearly melted, both at the gesture and at how adorable his companion was with his cheeks flushed crimson. “It… might be a cliche, Red, but it’s certainly not stupid.” He approached his lover, slung his arms around his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss, then when he broke away, pressed their foreheads together, chuckling. “And I certainly appreciate you having the foresight not to light them.”

“Heh, yeah.” Red pushed him away enough to cup his cheek and look at him. “Nothing says romance like burning alive in a house fire.” Blue allowed himself to giggle for a moment at the joke, then leaned back against his counterpart, slipping Red’s jacket from his shoulders and gently pressing their mouths together. “I uh, did bring a lighter, though,” Red added once the kiss had ended, digging through the pockets of the discarded jacket and withdrawing just that.

“What?” Blue laughed. “How did I not notice that? I was in your lap for an hour, at least!”

“Maybe you thought it was my dick, and decided not to say anything. I don’t know how much boner stamina you estimate me to have, but it’s certainly not that much.”

Blue groaned, placing his face in his hand. “Nothing says romance…” he muttered.

“Heh, sorry. I’m serious now,” Red quickly apologized, lighting the candles before setting his jacket and the lighter aside.

He approached Blue again, and gently helped him out of his shirt, then his pants. “O-Oh, okay-!” Blue squeaked at the sudden exposure, clumsily kicking his shorts off of his ankles.

“Uh, sorry. Too fast? Romance, dammit- I knew I was going to fuck this up somehow-”

“Hey,” Blue softly interjected. “You didn’t. Come here.”

Red allowed Blue to help him out of his clothes as well, then gently pushed the Swap skeleton down onto the couch before straddling his lap. Blue closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss Red’s sternum and letting his mouth linger there to feel the soft pulsing of his Soul. His breath hitched when Red’s clawed fingertips found their way to his clavicles, scratching lightly along the sensitive bones. He pulled back from Red’s sternum and instead kissed one of his collarbones in turn, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and bringing his hands to his ribs.

He traced along them one by one, touching every scar and spending extra time on the deepest ones. He pulled back when he felt a warm drop of moisture land on his shoulder. “R-Red? Are you alright? We can stop-”

“No,” the other skeleton murmured in response, not reaching to wipe at the tears leaking from his sockets and instead cupping Blue’s cheek. “I’m fine, I just… love you…”

“Stars… Red…” Blue breathed, allowing Red to draw their faces together in a kiss. His lover parted his teeth, and Blue followed suit. “I love you too,” he breathed hotly into Red’s mouth before their tongues clashed.

It was gentle at first, but the hunger slowly built until they were groaning desperately into the kiss, hands roaming everywhere in an attempt to feel the other more. One of Blue’s finally snaked its way down between their bodies and onto Red’s pubis, which was a whisper away from touching his. The bones were already warmed, so it didn’t take much of Blue’s touch to have both of them rapidly manifesting. They broke away from the kiss, licking their teeth clean of their combined saliva and glancing down to where their lengths were pressed together. Red leaned back a bit in his lap to give the both of them a better view and access, then reached down with a hand and gently wrapped it around the base of their cocks before slowly moving it upwards until he reached the top, pausing there to thumb Blue’s slit.

His breath hitched, and he brought his hand down as well, lacing his fingers with Red’s to give better friction as they slowly started stroking their magic again. Red whimpered after a while and began to form his body, rising higher in Blue’s lap as the magic denied their bones from touching directly. Blue leaned forward and gently kissed the crook of Red’s neck, then brought his free hand to his mouth after pulling away to lick his fingers. He reached down behind his alternate’s body and pressed them to his entrance, earning a grunt from Red as he gently massaged the lubricant into the warm magic. When he retracted his hand and instead wrapped his arm around Red’s ribcage, the Fell monster gently rose up in his lap, allowing Blue to grip his cock and position it. Red slowly sunk down until he was safely in Blue’s lap again, moaning weakly and leaning against the skeleton’s chest for support.

Blue let out a shaky breath, taking a long moment to simply enjoy the feeling of the monster he loved against him, cock gently pulsing once in the warm safety of Red’s magic. With one hand, he reached up and placed it on the back of Red’s neck, then used his remaining arm to hold the Fell monster securely around the small of his back. A long moment of peace passed between the two of them, but Blue didn’t complain when Red rocked his hips, whimpering into his shoulder. Blue took his hand from Red’s neck and instead gripped his cock with it, gently squeezing the magic and causing Red to move his body back enough to look him in the face.

Blue gazed into his hazy crimson eyelights for no more than a second before he let his sockets fall shut and moved forward to capture his partner’s mouth in a kiss. Red resumed his movements, gently rocking back and forth in Blue’s lap with a quiet moan. To Blue’s surprise, the noises Red were making weren’t strained and seldom like they normally were, but soft, and rather frequent. “Red… you’re… making noise…” Blue breathed as he gave his counterpart’s cock a slow stroke upwards.

Red moaned again to further solidify Blue’s claim, cheeks tinted crimson, before responding. “W-Well, you said you liked it when I’m honest, and right now, if I’m being honest… you f-feel… really good… inside me…”

Blue’s face warmed, but he sped his hand up on his companion’s cock. “Stars… Red… you feel really good too…”

With another gentle groan, Red traded his rocking movements in, choosing instead to rise ever so slightly in Blue’s lap before settling right back down. He repeated the motion, sliding up just a bit further each time, but stopped escalating once he got to the point where Blue was slipping about halfway out of him with each of the vertical motions. Blue’s breath was growing ragged, as was Red’s, evident from the way his shaky, uneven exhalations billowed out over the Swap monster's face, sending little tingles down into his neck and shoulders. He stopped at the tip of Red’s cock to rub at the large drop of precum that had beaded there, earning a moan louder than the ones the Fell skeleton had been treating him to previously.

Time seemed to dance around him, as did the smell and feeling and presence of the monster he had chosen to spend his life with. But, after a while, Red let out another shuddering moan, motions faltering a bit. “Uhm… Blue… I-I hope you’re close, because I sure as hell am…”

But he needn't worry. Blue was already twitching and oozing precum inside of his companion, but he hadn’t said anything because he didn’t want to distract Red from the task at hand; enjoying the feeling of one another, and nothing beyond that. “I… yes, Red, I am. Whenever you’re ready,” he quietly replied, keeping his voice as steady as he could.

He stopped at the top of Red’s cock and rolled the head of it around in his palm a few times before resuming his previous motions, faster this time. Red whined and moaned, rising and falling on Blue’s magic more quickly as well. “Oh… god, B-Blue, I- n-now…”

Blue held onto Red’s waist more firmly, holding him down on his cock and kissing him to swallow the both of their moans. Just as the familiar feeling of Red’s warm, thick cum greeted his hand, he shot the first string of his own deep within the same monster’s magic, which was clamping down on him, coaxing every last drop of ectoplasm from his body.

When their climaxes had ended, they broke from the kiss, Blue sinking further into the couch with a long breath while Red collapsed forward onto him, still panting and whimpering. Blue quickly licked his soiled hand clean of the Fell skeleton’s cum, then wrapped both of his arms tightly around Red’s ribcage, shushing him and slowly rocking him to and fro in his lap. Red quieted, the magic that was making up his cock starting to fade, and they both let out sharp breaths when Blue’s dispelled inside of the other monster. They sat there and held each other for several more minutes, saying nothing, but after a while, Blue slowly helped Red shift around into a more comfortable position atop him, the warm magic of his body still pressing into his legs and pelvis. They settled when Red was sitting sideways in his lap, curled up against his chest. Blue pulled the blanket that they had draped over the top of the couch down and wrapped it around the both of them the best he could from his position.

Red sighed and snuggled closer at the warmth and when Blue gently encased him in his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Red,” Blue murmured, sighing and looking around the room. “So. Do you think you can fully appreciate the house now that we’ve… made memories in every room?”

“What? No way,” Red scoffed. “We still need to do it in all of the closets.”

“Uh…”

“I’m kidding,” Red interjected with a quiet laugh, turning his head to kiss Blue’s shoulder.

“Oh, right,” he giggled. “But, ah, let’s not abandon the bed, okay? This has been fun, but the most… memories we have are in my room. Plus,” he added, “It’s comfortable.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Red hummed in response.

Blue did his best to stay awake, but his efforts weren’t needed, because Red was asleep in his lap a few minutes later, breathing even and deep. He looked down at him, and smiled, because happiness seemed an appropriate thing to feel in that moment. And feel it he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Congratulations on making it through this monstrosity, I'm glad you found it interesting enough to read to the end.
> 
> Where I had first posted this, I got so many lovely, kind and supportive comments from people, so when I removed it from that work and therefore cleared it of the old comments, I certainly felt bad. Though, regrets aside, it had to be done. I didn't want to tie this down as canon to my multiverse, as it is... quite outlandish.


End file.
